


Angst fic

by Miraculous_of_Salt



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heavy Angst, Post Season 3, ml creature au, ml salt, ml spite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 18:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_of_Salt/pseuds/Miraculous_of_Salt
Summary: Marinette is something, that isn't human. She has a fiance named Felix who she, mistakenly vents to.Now Felix wants to kill her class and to save them, it may just cost her secret...





	Angst fic

Marinette fucked up, she knew she royalty fucked up. The only proof you needed was to look outside at Paris, it was on fire and people were panicking. Man, Hawkmoth must be having a field day. No, she couldn’t blame this on Hawkmoth he had nothing to do with this.

A piece of fire seemed gain sentiment and jumped from the window to Mari’s arm, completely burning the skin, revealing the glowing red power underneath. Great another thing she had to worry about, being exposed. She went to work trying to repair her arm, trying to hold to her secret as long as she could.

What was she? She definitely wasn’t human. An alien maybe but all her memories are that of earth. A goddess or divine creature? Most likely.

Another crash of fire brought Marinette out of her thoughts and brings her to focus on the task at hand. She needed to find her fiancé and then find her class. Her fiancé, Felix, god she loved him. They were betrothed at a young age seeing as they were the most powerful of their kind. He was smart, understanding but Mari had made the mistake of venting to him. She let him know all the trouble the class had done to her, and how disappointed she was in them. The feeling of betrayal was still very present during that time.

She should have realized that if she didn’t go after the class then Felix would do it for her.

God she was a idiot.

She used her powers looking for the highest energy in the city, she quickly found it in a warehouse about a mile away.

‘Please I hope I’m not to late’ was her thought before she ran toward the energy.

-

Marinette ran into the warehouse at full speed, not that anyone would have noticed, they were all ether hiding or trying avoid attacks from Felix.

Oh god Felix, he decided the pathetic humans weren’t enough to but his disguise on, he was there in his true form. He didn’t wear any clothes, their people didn’t, however their people didn’t have parts that were deemed offensive. His body was a green color that pulsates with the energy from within him, shifting from lighter greens to darker. His eyes were just white voids but you could still feel the fury that was behind him. Oh his hair, what had he done to it? Their hair was normally an extended of the powers and emotions, often times flowing softly at a lighter color of their bodies. Felix hair was a black colors, violently shifting around like it had a mind of its own. Felix seemed to focus on the blond boy that had fallen in front of him to notice Marinette, she took this chance. If Felix saw her, she knows he would just knock him out again.

As Felix fires a blast at Adrian, Marinette jumped to move him out of the way. Felix was pissed when he realized the human didn’t die, he flew to the ground to figure out why. He was faced with angry blue eyes, tears and blue hair.

“Why are you here?” Felix asked as his hair lost its darkness. His voice sound like multiple people talking.

“Their my friends. I won’t let you hurt them” Marinette states standing her ground. She knew Felix would hurt her, but it didn’t make her any less scared.

“These pathetic parasites don’t even deserve to be called humans, why are you defending them?” Felix question before something caught in his peripheral vision. It was some of the classmates coming out of hiding. He pointed a hand out them, about to blast them into dust, when Marinette steps in the way. Her message is very clear, to get through the students, he have to hurt her.

“Stop” Felix said as he reached to grabbed his love shoulder, likely to move her. Just then a metal object came flying out of no where hitting him in the head. As Felix tired to figure out what happened it seemed enough students gather enough courage to came out of hiding and start throwing more stuff at him.

“ENOUGH!” Felix yelled out, the doors he the warehouse shut and the objects in their hand moved away. Marinette was still a good bit away from her class, but stood to protect them. Looks from shock, surprise to even casual where shared by the class.

“Find you guys want to live so bad, why don’t we play a game?” Felix said gaining a smile. Mari frowned, this wouldn’t be good.

“What game?” Kim called from the group of frighten students, Mari didn’t know if it was bravery or stupidity at this point.

“What do you humans call it? Riddles…no you call it questions” he said as he hissed out the word human as if it left a bad taste in his mouth. He had a very knowing smile on his face though, which worried Marinette.

“And what do we get if we answer your question right?” Adrian pipped up this time, actually stepping closer to Marinette.

“I’ll let you guys go, you humans can go on to live another day” Felix informed with his smile, making Marinette frown. She could see his hair shifting to a darker color, something was up.

“Only if you keep your word” Mari said, thinking that Felix was likely going to kill them anyway. Felix flew up a little high.

“What you humans don’t understand is when our kind give their word, they are bound to keep it” Felix said as he made an x other his heart, it glowed white, looking as if he carved it into his skin.

“We have a deal?” Felix asked, his eyes held some knowledge that Mari couldn’t put her finger on.

“Yes” Adrian responded as most of the class nodded along, this was their only hope after all.

Felix smile just got bigger, Mari was still skeptical.

“Well why don’t we make the question about your savior” Felix said gesturing to Mari.

What is Marinette?” Felix asked with the biggest grin, Marinette just frozen.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” A boy yelled out.

“Yeah that has so many different answers” A girl voice said.

“How do you even know anything about Marinette?” Max challenge the creature, who just shook his head.

“I can see all, I can very well tell what your classmate is. Can you? Do you know your friend well enough?” Felix asked, his tone clearly mocking the class.

“Better yet, I’ll all give you the ability to try. So one answer from every student, and if one of you gets it right, you all can live” Felix informs, Mari can tell my his smile that it wasn’t likely going to be the case.

Marinette was still frozen in place, she knew the class was doomed. None of them knew about her true form, only Chat Noir did. She had told him after several nights of talking, the only human she trusted with her secret. They would never guess it, her fiancé gave her class a death sentence. Even if they somehow guess right or find the right words, it would mean they knew, if the class knew what she was, could she even stay? She couldn’t stop her tears as people started popping in their answers.

“She is our everyday Ladybug, our hero” one said.

“She a person with a good heart, stubborn but a good heart” Alya answers, a little bit of bitterness in her voice.

“She sweet but she is jealous” Lila answered in the most sickly sweet tone.

If anyone in the class had payed attention, they would have seen the smile get bigger of Felix face, and Marinette flinch with ever answer.

“And your answers?” Felix asked Adrian. The boy still clearly thinking about his answer.

“Come on dude answer truthfully” Nino encouraged from the side. Adrian walked up a little more, only a few feet behind Mari to look Felix in his white eyes. The smile still on his face, and Marinette moves her head to face the floor. She would hear what Adrian thought about her, then he would die…life is so cruel.

“She’s like you” Adrian said.

It was silent for a few seconds before the class went into panic, questioning Adrian, wondering what he was thinking playing with their lives. They class was to focus on Adrian to noticed the other two. Felix face quickly dropped its smile but soon gain an interesting look. God Marinette felt her heart shatter, how could he say that? What did he mean by that? That she was as heartless as Felix was being?

“Please ignore his answer” Nino pleaded as the rest of the class tried to keep Adrian quiet forcefully.

“Oh no no” Felix said waving his hand, pushing the class back “let the boy continue”

Felix looked Adrian dead in the eyes “What do you mean ‘She’s like you?’”.

“It means exactly what I say. She’s like you, she isn’t human like us” Adrian replies, as his class shakes their head, thinking he’s gone crazy. Marinette flinched at the words, he was right and he knew the truth. “She’s something of a goddess. A being to be worshipped and feared. She powerful and dangerous. She just like you” Adrian finished hissing out. Felix face became unreadable, while Marinette considering curling up into a ball then and there.

“Dude, your playing with you lives! You think this-“ Nino started yelled but was soon cut off by the sound of clapping. The sound of laughter was soon added to the clapping. The class looked up to see the creature, Felix, was the source of it. His skin had turned a lighter green as well as white for his hair. He began to float down to the ground. His appearance changed to that of a regular human, his hair blond and his eyes green. The only thing still there was the glowing white x on his chest which had burn through the clothing that appeared.

“I’m surprised. I figured your humans would be to stupid to see the truth……. congratulations you won” Felix said laughing. The class frozen at this…that couldn’t be right.

“Truth.?” Alya whispers out like it left a bitter taste in her mouth.

“Yes truth. That boy, Adrian, got the answer right. Didn’t he sweetheart?” Felix said as he walked up to Marinette and put a hand on her shoulder. She loved him but gave him the nastiest glare, she knew his real trick now. The truth would come out, so Marinette would be force to come back to her love.

“Didn’t he?” Felix asked again when Marinette took so long.

“Yes” Marinette whimpers out, hoping no one from the class could hear. Not that it matter as Felix put a kiss to her cheek and moved a hair away from her face.

“Remember you will always be allowed back” Felix remember her, sealing her fate of what the class thinks. He then turn to address said class.

“As I say, I’m bound to keep my word. You may all go, free to live your lives” Felix said giving a wave, the x on his chest disappearing.

“I’ll see you again soon” Felix said taking Marinette hands, and just in a blink he was gone, leaving Marinette alone. The silence between the class was deafening, the couldn’t believe what he had said, that couldn’t be true…could it? Adrian being the brave soul went up to the frozen girl.

“Marinette?” He asked reaching out a hand to grab her shoulder. She quickly fell to her knees, and sobs began to fill the room. It silently confirmed to her class about what was said. It was true, she wasn’t human..

One question kept screaming in Marinette mind.

‘What am I supposed to do now?’


End file.
